The Forgotten Solarian Princess
by BurningLove2000
Summary: This is a crossover between Skip Beat! and Sailor Moon. Also Kyoko is a Sailor Guardian! How will this affect her and her acting career? What if Ren Tsuagara and others find out? How will they react about their Kyoko being a protector of the universe? What was her past like before she was reincarnated into Kyoko Mogami? Read to find out! ;)
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUY! IT'S BEEN A LONG TIME SINCE I WROTE A STORY. HAHAHAHA SORRY ABOUT THAT HOPE YOUR NOT MAD. HERE'S MY NEW STORY. I DON'T OWN SKIP BEAT NOR SAILOR MOON. ALSO BE SURE YOU READ THE MANGA ON SKIP BEAT AND POSSIBLY SAILOR MOON TOO, IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS. I MIGHT WRITE SOME M RATED STUFF BUT YOU WILL GET A WARNING BEFORE HAND. X) ENJOY!**

Long ago during the silver millennium there was a girl named Cyrene. She had long silky black hair with golden eyes. She had a golden orange circle with short wavy lines around it on her forehead. She was the princess of the sun. Everyone thinks it's a star and had no ruler but the truth was there is. The sun has a protective shell and no one could get through it unless you were Queen Serenity or the royal family. The princess was a joyful girl and made a lot of people smile. She loved her father who was the king of the sun. She also loved her mother Galaxia but had a closer relationship with her father. Since her mother was the queen and protector of all the galaxies. Her father's name was King Apollo. The princess also had a younger half sister, her name was Serenity. She was the princess of the moon, they had a loving relationship and spend a lot of time together when her younger half sister and her mother came to visit the sun kingdom or the sun kingdom come to the moon kingdom's ball and celebrate along with them. Once she saw the evil Queen Beryl raiding the Moon kingdom during the ball and immediately escape with the help of the sailor starlights , princess Cyrene was devastated because she would never see her sister , her mother , her friends (which were all the sailor Guardians) nor her father again. She wanted to be with her family and the people she loved even though she was the Sun princess and was the strongest between the eclipse sisters . Suddenly she fell under a deep sleep as a golden sphere surrounded her and was sent to earth. Once she left, everyone in the sun kingdom fell into a deep slumber waiting for the princess to awaken them once she returns to reclaim the throne . Cyrene was also the Solarian princess, while her half younger sister, Serenity was the Lunarian princess.


	2. Chapter 2

_**BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-**_

Kyoko groans as she got up from her futon and started to get ready to go to the LME studio. She's a love me member and she had to wear pink pants along with a pink jacket that had the Love me sign logo. At first she was embarrassed to be seen with it on, but then got used to it as a another person was put into the Love me section. Soon after they became good friends, but also became Kyoko's best friend. She was determined to defeat her nemesis Sho Fuwa, because of he used her as a stepping stone to be a famous singer. After she got ready she went downstairs as Okami, the lady of the Darumaya (restaurant) called her name for breakfast.

"Good morning Kyoko" said Okami as she smiled

"Good morning and thank you for the meal" responded Kyoko as she smiled back and ate her breakfast. As soon as she got done eating she went to the door and started to put her shoes on."I'm heading off" said Kyoko as she opened the door smiling.

"Okay, be careful and have a good day today" said the lady as she waved goodbye.

The sun was very bright, Kyoko covered her eyes for a moment and grabbed her bike and headed towards the LME studio. Once she got there she felt like something was watching her but decided to ignore it and started her work.

"Do you think she's the one Zoro?" said a cat that had a orange circle with short wavy lines resembling the sun kingdom.

"I don't know Celestia, but I feel a good energy source coming from that girl. We must hope it's her. We need to find the others before it's too late!" said another cat that had the same mark as the other cat.

"At least we're not the only ones looking for them. Luna and Artemis are on the same mission as us. The more numbers we have the more chances we've got!" meowed Celestia.

"I know, but I still want to make sure that this mission is a success, because if we don't succeed then…"meowed Zoro as he was hushed by his partner Celestia.

"We must focus on what the mission is not the consequences until later, but I believe that we will succeed and everyone is going to be okay. Anyways, let's go and wait till the sun goes down then we will see if she's one of us or not" said Celestia as she starts to walk away.

"Yeah you're right but we need to go to the sailor starlights. To see how much progress they have they done of finding the sun and moon princess's whereabouts. They told us that they will help find the princesses, but then again I'm not sure because of their too busy protecting the planet and having their normal lives." said Zoro.

"Then let's go see them if their not too busy with work today, so we can have a little chat with them." meowed Celestia as she headed to the studio where the starlights work as Zoro followed her. Once they arrived at the studio, they found a way to get in without being spotted and headed towards their office, but before they got in someone spotted them and it wasn't the janitor it was Sho Fuwa.

"Why are their cats in this building? I thought this was a no pets allowed building. Whose cats are these?" complained Sho as he grabbed Zoro and Celestia by the scruff roughly. They yelped a little and try to get of Sho's gasped but instantly failed.

"Sho stop you're hurting the poor creatures" said his manager as she gently got them away from him. Suddenly Sho noticed the markings on the cat's foreheads.

" _What do they have on their heads? It looks really strange. Did someone tattooed these markings on their heads?"_ thought Sho as he looked up to see three guys looking at him.

One guy was dressed in red, one guy dressed in yellow, and the other dressed in blue. They all had long ponytails and had the same last name. They were famous singers just like him.

"What are you doing with our cats?" questioned Seiya as Yaten and Taiki grabbed Zoro and Celestia.

"Really nothing in particular, but I was thinking of putting them into a pet shelter where stray animals belong call animal abuse organizations." said Sho as he looked at Seiya.

"What do you mean by calling animal abuse?" asked Seiya as he clinched his fist a little to where Sho didn't noticed.

"Well I was wondering how those cats have a weird mark on their heads. Did you tatooed them or something? Also did you know that this is a no pet zone?" sneered Sho as Seiya gave him to go to hell look.

"No we didn't put those markings there and we're not stupid and know the rules. Unlike someone who tries to pick fights all the time. Like when you tried to pick a fight with Ren Tsugara. It's a shame that we're close to the same age but more mature than you." said Taiki as glared at Sho then walked off with Celestia. After Taiki started to walk away Yaten followed him and as he carried Zoro. Seiya stayed to watch a pissed off Sho walked away with his manager.

" _I never liked that guy and I have a bad feeling about him. Could he be an enemy or just an asshole that girls adore these days?"_ thought Seiya as he walked towards his office where the others are at.

"No we haven't found them yet but we are trying are best to." said Yaten as looked at Taiki and he nodded.

"Well we have a good feeling about one girl her name is Kyoko Mogami. She might be one of the sailor senshi, but we are going to have to wait till tonight." said Zoro as he watched Seiya opened the door.

"Kyoko Mogami … I've heard of that name somewhere…" said Taiki as he put a hand on his head.

"She was the actress that played an angel that killed the devil in one of Sho Fuwa's music video, but I never met her before." said Seiya as he closed the door behind him.

"She was in costume and had a lot of makeup on her during the video during the music video. So we really don't know what she looks like" said Yaten.

"I can help" said Celestia as she raise her paw up and a small device dropped on the table the she was sitting on.

"How is that supposed to help?" asked Seiya.

" Watch and learn starfighter. It's a device that you can put your thoughts into and it shows what your talking about. First you need to think about it and place it on your head for 3 seconds." said Celestia as she thought about Kyoko and placed the device on her head for 3 seconds. Then she placed it on the table, suddenly the device light up and it showed Kyoko riding her bicycle to the LME studio.

"Ta da!" said Celestia as she saw the reaction of the sailor starlights.

"Wow that's amazing" said Yaten.

"So that's Kyoko Mogami ...hmm..she does give off a familiar vibe but I can't point it out what it is though" said Seiya.

"It also looks like she works at the LME studio, at least we know who she works for" said Taiki.

"Now we are going to have to wait till it turns dark that's when they're really active. Let's just hope she's the one of the senshi that we're looking for" said Zoro as he looked out the window as the others nodded and waited for the sun to go down. When the sun did go down the real test for Kyoko Mogami has already begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please tell me what you think. :-)**

"Hey did you heard Sailor V caught the bad guys that tried to rob the bank last night? She was so awesome and strong. When they offered her money she refused. I wish I can fight against crime like her and be her side kick or something" said a girl as she did a Sailor V pose while the other girl giggled. Kyoko overheard them and was amazed, she never heard of Sailor V before until now.

" _Who is this sailor V? What made her to do these things? Does she do this so she can be famous or something? Wait... could she be a fairy? Does she know Corn? Why should I even care?"_ thought Kyoko as she saw Ren and Yashiro.

"Hey Kyoko would you like for us to drive you home tonight?" asked Yashiro as he looked and Ren while they headed towards the car.

"No not this time but thank you for the offer though" smiled Kyoko as she looked at Ren and Yashiro and bowed .

"Are you sure? It's not safe for a young lady to be out late at night" said Ren as he grabbed his keys and opened the driver's seat door.

"Yes I'm sure, the place I'm staying at isn't too far away, so please don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, have a goodnight " waved Kyoko as she responded and smiles. Then she walked to her bicycle and rode off. As she rode off Ren watched her until he couldn't see her no more.

"I pitty you, I thought you would make her ride with us despite what she said, like you said it's dangerous for a young girl to go home alone at l night " said Yashiro as he sit on the passenger's seat.

Ren sighed a little and got into his car to drop off Yashiro and drove to his apartment soon after. He didn't sleep much worrying about Kyoko even though she was 16 and he was also a 20 year old. Age difference really didn't matter to him. For some reason he couldn't stop thinking of Kyoko that night,he felt like something was wrong and out of place.

" _I should've driven her home tonight, I don't know why but something is wrong. She seemed fine when I last saw her. Maybe it's just me worrying too much, I need some sleep so I can be prepared for the movie shoot tomorrow, I'm sure I'll see her tomorrow"_ thought Ren. While Ren was falling asleep, little did he know that he was right. Kyoko's test has just begun. Is she one of the sailor senshi? Or is she just a normal teenage girl that's trying to be popular in the show biz?

After Kyoko left the LME studio. She looked up at the moon for no reason, but saw that it was beautiful as the moonlight shone against her dyed brown hair. Suddenly she saw a person that seems to be drunk and was an unusual dark pale color. She watched him fell down against the cold concrete. Kyoko rode up to him and tried to help him up, but when she gave out her hand the guy immediately grabbed her arm and pinned her down roughly .

"ENERGY I NEED ENERGY GIVE ME ENERGY NOW" roured the guy. Kyoko tried to escape him but failed , but she was not going to give up as her life depended on it.

"LET ME GO" screamed Kyoko as the mark of the sun shone on her forehead and the guy turned back to normal and letting go of her instantly.

"W...what just happened? What's going on ?" fretted Kyoko as she tried to get up and looked around to see if she was safe.

"She's one of us! She's one of the sailor guardians we were right all along, I hope she is prepared for her destiny and what's going to come and fight for the safety of the people on earth " purred Celestia while she looked down at Kyoko.

"Now it's time to awaken the guardian of the sun, Sailor Sun!" said Zoro as he jumped down to go to Kyoko.

"Let's go sailor starlights" said Celestia as she followed Zoro.

"It seems we have another guardian, which that is good to see" said a girl who had long blonde hair and blue eyes that watched Kyoko from a tall building.

''Yes I agree, I believe Zoro and Celestia are in this area but let's watch to see who will awaken this guardian, it looks like she is the guardian of the sun " said a white tom that had the golden crescent moon mark on his forehead.

"I thought the Sun was a star and didn't have a guardian" said the girl.

"I thought so too but it looks like we we're wrong, _unless stars can have guardians too?_ you should see her and team up with her after all you're the guardian of Venus, Sailor Venus" said artemis.

"I know but I live in a different place and I'm in Tokyo because of a field trip, and it seems that she lives here, Getting here will be hassle even with your teleportation device Artemis! I won't be here in time if their was a big emergency, and I don't want to make empty promises, but i'm going to meet her as Minako Aino and Sailor Venus.

"Okay" groaned Artemis as he understands what she means.

"Hello Mogami my name is Zoro and you're safe now" said Zoro as stood beside Kyoko.

"Who's there?" said Kyoko as she looked around to see what that voice was coming from.

"Look down here " said Zoro while he looked at Kyoko as Celestia and the others went beside him. Then Kyoko looked at Zoro and was confused.

"I must be dreaming because there's no way a cat could be talking human language" laughed Kyoko as she got up and saw the sailor starlights.

" Why do you guys look so lewd? This is one weird dream" said Kyoko as she got up and picked up her bike.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you I never thought I would actually have followers for this this fanfic. Since I'm usually not good at writing. I guess I progressed over a few year. Please tell me what you think. I'm sorry that I haven't updated over a month. Enjoy!**

"This is not a dream Kyoko Mogami" said Celestia as she jumped in front of her, as the sailor starlights ignored her.

"Then how do you know my name then?" asked Kyoko.

"We've been watching you for the past month" replied Celestia.

"You've been stalking me?!" asked Kyoko.

"I guess you could say yes but we're cats so we can't do anything to you and we don't want to do anything to you but to awaken the guardian of the sun, and your sailor sun!" said Celestia as she jumped on her bike and looked at her straight in the eye.

"Really? I don't believe you this must be some sort of prank if i'm not dreaming" laughed Kyoko as her demons start to come out and was about to strangle Celestia and the others. Zoro sighed and gets on top of Kyoko and licks her forehead. Suddenly the mark of the sun shined on her forehead.

"Come forth guardian of the sun, SUN CELESTIAL POWER! " chanted Zoro as she turns into Sailor Sun. Her dyed brown hair turned into black hair with golden brown tips. Her colors were crimson red, and gold. She also had short gloves that came to her wrists and had thick gold bracelets. Instead of her uniform being white it was crimson red, and her broch was golden with dark orange sharp wavy edges on the end . The broch had a twirl mark (like the naruto you put in ramen not the anime!).

"What the hell is this? how did my hair turned back to its original color hair?" gasped Kyoko as she looked at her hair.

 _Also this outfit feels comfortably familiar?But I never worn this before ! It's so beautiful like a fairy should wear. I don't know what to do! Someone please help me with this confusion!_ thought Kyoko.

"You're in your sailor guardian uniform, this will also let you use your powers when enemies attack, but make sure when you transform your alone and can't be spotted with the naked eye. Also, when you turn back to normal you're alone" said Zoro.

"Okay but how do I turn back to normal" asked Kyoko while she looks at the sailor starlights.

"Touch your amulet that's on the center of your chest and relax, then release" said one sailor starlight as she did the same but on her forehead and turned into Yaten, while understood and did the same was embarrassed that she was naked as she turned back to her normal clothes for a couple of she looked up to see who they really are.

"Are you guys the 3 lights?!" asked Kyoko as she looked amazed by them.

"Yes, are you a fan or something?" asked Seiya as he and Taiki turn back to normal.

"No, but I heard about you a lot in the LME studio, so I'm Sailor Sun and you guys are?" asked Kyoko as she points towards Yaten, Taiki and Seiya.

"We are the sailor starlights! I'm sailor Star fighter" said Seiya.

"I'm Sailor Star Maker" said Taiki as he looked at Yaten.

"And I'm Sailor Star Healer" said Yaten as sort of bowed. Kyoko sweat dropped a little.

"Can I call you guys Fighter, Maker and Healer? To make it easier for me . I also have a question for you" said Kyoko.

"Sure and ask us anything" said Taiki as the others nodded.

"Can you guys help me? because I really don't know what to do when I transform and why do we have to do this?" sweatdropped Kyoko.

"We are looking for the princess's that we serve, we don't know where they're location is at but their our 3 of them that's all we know for now, hopefully that one of them is our princess that we have been looking before we came to earth" said Taiki.

"Wow you guys serve princesses" said Kyoko as she fantasized about meet the princesses and wonder if they ever met the fairy prince named Corn. Totally ignoring that they were not from earth. The 3 lights, Zoro and Celestia sweatdropped and was surprised of her reaction.

"You must help us find them before it's too late or our enemies will take over the earth and use the people of the earth as livestock" said Zoro as he looked at the shiny pale moonlight that glistened in the darkness while the stars and planets twinkle into the night sky responding to the moon.

"Are you serious?! How do you know they will do that?!" questioned Kyoko as she gave a worried look on her face.

"They are already feeding off energy from innocent people and the monsters they create get more stronger and powerful every time they feed off of someone. Many people have died and left untraced because of them or even if they were found no one ever knows what really happened" said Celestia.

"Am I strong enough to kill them?" asked Kyoko as she remembered someone that used her for his own good and not hers until later when she went to the showbiz to defeat Sho Fuwa, while her demons circled around her. Which made all of them a little worried about Kyoko and what was she thinking, but was very careful to not make her more angry than she already was.

"Y..yes of course, why do you ask?, you already defeated one of them and you never transformed!" said Celestia.

"I'm impressed but don't get cocky or you will get hurt or possibly even killed , also goodnight I'm done with my job for the night" said Seiya while he walked over to his apartment and waved.

"K..K..KILLED.. W.. WAIT A MINUTE ?!" said a shocked Kyoko as Seiya ignored her.

"Yes he's right... but don't worry we have your back and anyways we will train later"said Taiki as he gave Kyoko a small pat on the back and headed towards Seiya's direction.

"See ya later and don't worry you'll be fine cheer up and see you tomorrow...let's go Zoro" said Yaten as he followed the others.

"Ok well ...goodnight Kyoko… Celestia" said the big dark brown golden tom with red stripes and yellow eyes (zoro) as he followed the sailor starlights.

"Night" responded Kyoko as she got on her bike.

"Goodnight Zoro" purred the blonde she cat with brown eyes (Celestia).

"Can I spend the night at your place there are still some things I have to explain to you" said Celestia.

"Umm… I don't know how okami-san is going to react, but I don't it's going to cause any trouble as long as you BEHAVE YOURSELF" said Kyoko as she glared at Celestia. Her glare gave Celestia the chills.

"I..I promise i'm not an ordinary cat. I know what to do so don't worry" said Celestia as she sweatdropped.

"Okay then there won't be any problems then..well at least I hope so" said Kyoko as she picked up Celestia and put her on her bike's basket.

" _Wow she can be scary at times but she seems to be a good person though"_ as she looked Kyoko. Kyoko noticed and said

"Yes what is it ?"

"I'm going to explain this once, when we get inside the building and go inside your room I'm going to hand you 2 object. One is your amulet to transform and the other is a device that makes a beeping noise when a monster or an enemy is around within a 5 mile radius. Always keep both of them on hand because other's life and your life is at stake when they're around" said Celestia. When Kyoko heard that she immediately stopped the bike and gave a Celestia an angry look.

"How am I supposed to travel 5 miles in an instant that's impossible for me!"yelled Kyoko as Celestia sighed.

"I'm not finish explaining yet, the device which I called the tracker will let you teleport within the 5 mile radius with your own will. AND DON'T YOU EVEN DARE TO ABUSE ITS POWER BY USING IT IN EVERYDAY LIFE OR I WILL SCRATCH YOUR FACE WHEN I FIND OUT" threatened Celestia and she unsheathes her long claws in the air at Kyoko. Kyoko calmed down as she understood and headed to the restaurant.

"I'm home and I brought a stray kitty with me" said Kyoko as she picked up Celestia as the people she lived with come down stairs to see the cat.

"Welcome home and that's a beautiful cat you got there, where did you find her?" asked Okami as she slowly put Celestia in his arms and look at her.

"I found her walking on the street and she looked so helpless so I brought her here so maybe I can take care of her." said Kyoko as Celestia glared at her.

" _Helpless? Really? That's all you came up with? How dare you!"_ thought Celestia as she kept it to herself and followed along with Kyoko's story.

"As long as she doesn't cause any trouble we can keep her and it might be good sales to have a cat around in the restaurant but you pay for the food and be responsible for her" said the landlord as he petted Celestia while she purred loudly.

"What's her name? Or what should we name her?" said Okami (landlady).

"She likes the name Celestia" said Kyoko.

"Okay but this is your cat now and please take responsibility like my husband said" said Okami as she smiled and put Celestia down.

"Yes I will and thank you very much" said Kyoko as she bowed.

"No need for that my dear and goodnight" said Okami as she and her husband went to bed while Kyoko and Celestia went into their bedroom. When Kyoko closed the door she looked at her small table where Celestia is at.

"Come sit here and please hold out your hand and be prepared to receive your tracker and your amulet" said Celestia as she pointed the spot in front. Kyoko nodded and watched Celestia used her powers and was amazed. Suddenly her amulet was in one hand and her tracker was in the other hand.

"Are you a cat fairy?" asked Kyoko as her eyes sparkled in wonder.

"No i'm not, I'm just a cat that's trying to complete her mission" replied Celestia as she sweat dropped. Suddenly Kyoko felt dizzy and collapsed on the hard floor.

"KYOKO!"yelled Celestia as she run by her side and put her paw on her forehead.

" _She isn't sick but she used too much energy while she wasn't in her transformation stage. Poor girl she probably felt dizzy and fainted. Well i'm going to use that form again it's been awhile since I last went into it. I need to train again with the others soon. But this is too help a comrade I can't leave her like this… here goes nothing"_ thought Celestia as she turned into a human woman with long spiky blonde hair with a big chest and a thick booty but her hands still had lion paws and she was naked. She ignored it until she put Kyoko in bed. Then she looked at herself and blushed a little.

" _Okay all I need to work with is putting clothes on my body while transforming and work with my hands a little bit"_ thought the curvy blonde woman as she turned the lights off and turn back into a cat , then snuggled up to Kyoko as she fell asleep.


End file.
